harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 5: The Match
After our discovery, Harry and I spent even more time together. I can talk like myself around him and i'm planning to tell Ron and Hermione soon. It's tiring holding this accent inside. Harry made the Gryffindor Quidditch Team as a Seeker and I am going to his first match. I'm very excited, this is going to be the very first quidditch game that I have watched. I mean, my mom taught me how to play, how to fly and be a seeker. This match is against Slytherin. I'm really excited as you can see already. I got ready to go to the game and I went with Ron and Hermione and we were by Hagrid, Dean and Seamus. I have never seen Harry fly before but I reckon he's good since he is the first Hogwarts first year in a century to be accepted onto the quidditch team. Oh gosh, I just said "reckon" didn't I? Wow, this British lingo is really sinking in. Where was I? Oh yeah, the game. Well, I saw Harry fly and it was amazing. As the game went on, I was more and more amazed at how people played this sport. I tried to find Harry and I finally found him. He was just sitting on his broom and admiring the things that were happening. But then, in a flash, Harry zoomed straight toward the snitch. He was flying so fast! But then something peculiar happened. It was as if he flew his broom in all directions, forward, backward, left, right, up, down, diagonal and every direction there was! Then it knocked Harry off his broom! Harry was holding on to his broom with his hands while he was hanging there, trying not to fall off. Then Hermione said, "It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!" Then she told Ron, "leave it to me" and then went somewhere. A couple seconds went by and then Harry's broom-jerking stopped and he got back up and started chasing the snitch. He went down towards the ground and was almost touching it. Then he did something incredible. He stood on his broom, reached for the snitch, then fell over his broom and wiped out on the ground. Then, he threw up the snitch! Gryffindor won! The whole stadium was cheering! Well, except for the Slytherins. It was exhilirating! It was fantastic. After the game, Ron, Hermione and I met him in the common room. Every Gryffindor was in there, cheering for Harry for his amazing victory. After everyone left, it was just Harry, Ron, Hermione and me. I finally told Harry in my regular accent, "Amazing job Harry! That was amazing!" "Lily, why are you talking like that?" said Hermione. "Oh, uh. Um uhh..." I said. "Er guys, Lily has to tell you something." said Harry. "Ok. Im really American. I'm not British." "Really? I had no idea!" said Ron. "Yep. I'm American. Can you guys keep this a secret?" "Yeah sure no problem" Then suddenly that yeah sure no problem became a little shady.... Category:The Journey